the sands and sword
by the question
Summary: this story is a crossover between link and the prince of persia. A story where Link and Prince will both have to make choices that will change not only their lives but time itself
1. Chapter 1

the sands and the sword

chapter one

Link stood leaning against thesid eof one of the oldest parts of hyrule castle. He was simply staring at Zelda and her only child, prince named after his father. Man how things have changed have changed since the time of Ganon four years ago. What with the king of Red lions making Princess Zelda marry the legendary Prince of Persia, so that Persia will have ties with Hyrule, ending the long rivalry between the two nations. And to think Link thought that Link and Zelda may have had a love for each other, long ago. What a lie, Link was a mere peasant from the Kakiri forests, politicaly he would never have a chance with Zelda. But its okay, Link has gotten through his lovesick mind by training day and night for the past four years.

"hey princess"said Link.

"haha, you will have to remember Link, its queen now."Zelda said back.

"right queen,sorry". Link finally found the courage to ask a question he had been wanting to ask for a while, although he knew the answer he would get back."Your majesty, I was wondering if you could get Prince to lend me the dagger."

"Link you know how he feels about that dagger".

Link decided to change the subject to another thing he had been wanting to ask." Zelda have you ever wondered if he rewinds for his own personal reasons, you know, around you"?

"Link, we both agreed that he would never rewind time around me at the beggining of our marriage." Zelda said a little hurt.

"I know, it just makes you wonder."then Link had another question. "where is Prince anyway?"

"He is inside the castle witrh the king of red lions."

"Yeah amazing how the king of red lions let Prince take his place so early."

"LINK. HELP". yelled an exhausted gaurd.

"what is it". said Link ready to draw his sword at any moment.

"Its some kind of creature leading an army of sand creatures...they are being led by Ganondwarf".

"What''

"they burned the drawbridge and are attacking the village". said the gaurd.

"Damn it. Zelda get you and your child to safety, and you". Link said to the gaurd."Go tell Prince about this, I have a feeling this has a lot to do with time." Said Link as he drew the sword of evils bane and ran towards the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

King Prince stood in all his shame trying to figure out a way to tell the king of red lions the bad news.

"what is it you want to say prince." said the king of red lions.

"Its about the dagger". Finally prince said it. "it was stolen from me in the middle of the night."

"What, you didn't stop them."

Neither I or Zelda heard anything, whoever stole it was as swift as a ninja."

"Garudo's" grumbled the king of red lions. "What are they up to?"

" Garudo's" questioned King Prince.

"Yes, they were once followers of the King of Evil, Ganondorf."

"Zelda has told me all about him."

"But he is dead, Link killed him four years ago."

"With the dagger of time anything is possible, even the dead will rise."

"You don't think the garudo's would-" But the king of red lions was cut off by an exhausted guard.

"I'm sorry your highness, but there is a huge problem."

"What is it?" said the king of red lions.

"This big black creature is leading an army of sand creatures to destroy the town as we speak. They are fighting alongside Ganondorf."

"Damn it, I must go, where is Link." Asked the Prince.

"Link is already headed toward the battle field" responded the guard.

"tell him to wait, and ready the troops as fast as you can. I am on my way." And without another word the King of Hyrule ran out of the throne room, ready to go to battle.

"Damn, messing with time is very dangerous, I fear we are close to an end." Finished the King of Red Lions.

* * *

King prince stood in front of his loyal troops, not knowing if they were going to begin the battle.

"General Link" He said. " I need a second opinion, should we go to battle?" King prince asked the young General curiously.

"I think that is what they are expecting. No, we shouldn't rush into battle. I think you should send me down there, I know Ganondorf, I can get to the bottom of this." Link responded.

"Don't let bravery turn into foolishness….General"

"Of course not your majesty, I was going to say, if anything bad happens I will simply shoot a light arrow into the sky. Once you see the arrow, you and your troops should come to battle."

"Are you sure about this Link?"said Prince,changing his tone, and talking to Link as a friend, not as a soldier.

"Yes Prince." Link said back.

As Link turned to leave, Prince put a hand on his shoulder. "Link, they may have the dagger….Make no mistakes."

"I won't" , and with that Link left.

* * *

Link came down the hill, not knowing what to expect. "Damn it", he thought , "how could I let this happen, Surly I can get rid of Ganondorf again, but how am I suppose to get rid of his army . And what of this black creature." It was all very confusing. But Hyrule had a new leader, maybe that would throw Ganondorf totally off track. And they didn't know about his little army behind the hill. But what he saw next broke his train of thought.

The entire village was destroyed, bodies were everywhere. Link and the others didn't know they could do such damage. Link saw people he knew, dead. The shop keeper who gave him his first metal shield was decapitated, The couple that were always together were huddled next to each other, they had big wounds in their stomachs. How did they not here the screams, then he saw it. Garudo's were on the topes of the houses, their eyes glowing. These women looked like demons, but that was just the beginning. All around him were these creatures that Link knew not of. Then he saw him, Ganondorf. Although he looked different, he had white eyes and his hair went down his back in a ponytail, and his hair which used to be red was now white. He wore an all black robe. Beside Ganondorf was an all black creature, with vine like hands coming out of him.

"He's alone". Said the all black creature in a deep raspy voice.

"Good" said Ganondorf. "Now I can introduce you to the man that killed me Dahaka."

"This one killed you?" said the black creature, now identified as the Dahaka.

"Yes" Ganondorf said. "don't underestimate him, I made that mistake a long time ago."

"You look different Ganondorf." Said Link, speaking for the first time.

"I am different" Ganondorf responded. "Let me show you something…uh, is it General Link now."

"Yes" said Link, wondering how he knew.

"Yes general, let me show you, **_The Creatures_**." And with a smirk he said. "Come forth sandmen." And hundreds of sand creatures came out of the ground. Enough to destroy Hyrule's small army. "You see these creatures Link? They are my soldiers, do you look upon them and tremble."

"I tremble not out of fear, but out of knowing how much pain I am going to cause you for what you've done." Said Link in his coldest voice.

"Indeed, but you can't cause me as much pain as I caused these people." Ganondorf said pointing to the bodies. "And I can't wait to cause that Princess you call Zelda even more pain."

Faster than the can see, Link swiftly drew his bow and arrow, and pointed it at The King of Evil's head. "You won't touch her."

The Dahaka tensed a little, but stood quiet. Ganondorf simply said " hahaha. Are you going to kill a dead man Link."

Link stared at Ganondorf as his arrow glowed from light magic. And at last moment he pointed his arrow up and shot it into the sky.

"I knew you didn't have the guts to kill me."

"No I simply want to kill you in a more painful way." Link said back.

"Hahaha, you are more foolish then ever Link."

"No, I believe you are more foolish." Said Link stopping and listening. "You here that faint sound?" Ganondorf looked at Link puzzled at what he was saying. Link continued, after a long pause. " that is the sound of the great Hyrulian army, following their king to battle."

"Yes exactly the one I want." The Dhaka said. "The legendary prince of Persia."

"Well then take me." King Prince said. And the others and Link noticed that all the troops were on their horses behind them. All of them were there, and compared to the sand creatures they seemed so few.

"This is your great Hyrulian army." Ganondorf said. "the sandmen outnumber you greatly."

"Don't underestimate them." Said King Prince. " they are very well trained."

"Its not like it matters", Ganondorf scoffed. "I already saw the outcome of this battle, and let me tell you, Hryule will fall-"

"Enough of this Ganon, I want Prince." Said the Dahaka.

"Patience Dahaka, you will have him. Remember the vision"

"Ah yes, where I saw General Link and King Prince's dead bodies on the ground." Laughed the Dahaka.

"Enough of this- ATTACK." Yelled King Prince.


End file.
